Love's a Croc
by madisonhagan1
Summary: (Arkham Asylum version mixed with other versions to make my own Killer Croc.) Killer Croc get's a new caretaker. A Yekaterina The Russian Crocodile He soon realizes she's different from the others and takes a strong liking to But no one could love him, right? She's beauty and he's the beast. (Warning! Rape occurs!)
1. Waylon Jones AKA Killer Croc

"You must be Ms. Yekaterina Lyubov. The Russian Crocodile Behaviorist."

"Yes. Nice to meet you."

I shook her hand, smiling.

"It's good to have you here, Ms. Yekaterina. I wasn't sure you would show."

"I wouldn't miss this for the world. And you can call me Katerina for short."

"Ah. Yes. Thank you."

I nodded. She led me to her office and offered me a seat. I sat. Everything here had a good aura about it. A nice environment, polite doctors, It's good for patients in a mental asylum to feel safe.

"I hired you for a reason, Katerina. You are very popular in Russia, yes?"

"Um. Yes, I am."

"The famous crocodile whisperer."

"Is that what they call me?" I chuckled. "I guess If the shoe fits, wear it."

She smiled. "Yes. At least down here in Gotham that's what they call you."

I nodded. "Well. I'm honored to be here, especially in a famous asylum like this one."

She laughed. "Ah. Well. This may be a famous asylum, but it is the real thing. Doctors get killed everyday."

"Don't you have good security?"

"Yes. Yes we do. It's just the dangerous patients are well...Just that, they're dangerous."

"I see..."

I looked around once more, pictures of Dr. Leland and her family were on her desk and shelves. Must be nice to be happily married with children. I looked back up again, meeting her gaze.

"I understand I am suppose to start working with Waylon Jones today?"

"Yes you are. That is, if it isn't a problem."

"No! No. It's not a problem at all. I would love to start working with him as soon as possible."

"I wish the rest of the doctors here felt the same as you. Unfortunately they don't. It's hard enough getting them to start one session a week then the required five."

"Well I like my work. I enjoy it very much. This is a big step in my career. I'm happy to help you and the patient however I can."

"Good, good. Now as you know you are suppose to be his caretaker."

"Yes. I know."

"And if you like you can do sessions with him. Now, I know you're not a Psychologist, but I think you could really help Waylon. Your profile is magnificent. I can't wait to see what you think of him, and what he thinks of you."

"Well I can't wait either."

She shook my hand again and led me to the patient's cell. Waylon Jones AKA Killer Croc.

"Waylon? I brought someone very special to see you."

"Is it food?"

"No."

"Then I don't want to see it."

"She's not an 'it'. Her name is Yekaterina Lyubov. She is an expert crocodile behaviorist from Russia."

"And?"

"She is your new caretaker."

"Well good for me, I get a new doc to snack on."

Dr. Leland rolled her eyes. "You always say that Waylon but do you really feel that way?"

"Of course I do. I'm hungry. Now hand the bitch over so I can snack on her. and after I'm done I'll use her bones as toothpicks." He chuckled, a deep gruff sound, it chilled me to the core.

"Don't worry. He always says that."

I nodded. but couldn't help but feel nervous.

"Would you like to have a session with him now?"

"Um, sure."

"Great. Ok. Follow me."

I nodded following her as she led the way to a special therapy room.

"This is the room we use for his therapy sessions. It's especially made for him. That way you're always safe."

"It's pretty impressive."

"Yes. It took a lot of time and money. Thankfully the famous Bruce Wayne donated a large sum of money to help."

"That was very nice of him."

"He's the largest donator we have here."

I nodded, smiling.

"Ok. You wait here. Officer Aaron Cash is on his way. Good luck."

"Thanks. I'll need it."

I gulped. It's ok Katerina. You are smart, you are brave. Everything will be just fine. Just then Aaron Cash walked through the door. He looked at me and waved. Another officer entered with him.

"Is he here yet?"

Officer Cash scoffed. "He? You're kidding me, right? That thing's not a man."

Just then two large burly guards entered the room, so did Killer Croc.

The smaller officer had a look of horror on his face. "My god!"

I had to admit, I was scared too. He was a lot bigger then what I could see back at the cell. Even less human now up close.

"Hello. My name is Lyubov. The Russian Crocodile Behaviorist, and your new caretaker. Do you um...understand me?"

"Yeah, I hear you bitch... So, when's dinner? I'm getting hungry."

I gulped even louder. He had recently killed several people back at some house and Dr. Leland wanted me to find out why he did it. The police had given me the gory details yesterday. his case was some piece of work.

He seemed to read my mind. "So is this the part where you try and reason with me? Find out why I did it?"

"I-I'm here to help you, Mr. Jones."

He rolled his large yellow eyes. "You got a cure for me then? Can you make me... normal?"

I thought about it for a minute. I didn't want to make him angry. "Um...Normal is a poor choice of words. No one is really normal, are they?"

He sighed, rolling his eyes again. "Figured as much. So how about this? You let me go now, and I won't eat you."

He doesn't really..._Eat_ people, does he?

"Y-you don't really eat people. It's just an urban myth."

"You think?" He laughed. "Keep believing that, lady."

"Please call me Katerina."

"Fine. But I won't be calling you that long." He chuckled again, licking his lips.

He got up quickly, coming at me. I threw up my hands in a weak attempt to protect myself. But suddenly heard him scream. His shock collar was electrocuting him. Cash had saved me.

"Sit down and shut up!"

"You think I'm scared of you, Cash? I've got your scent. You're..."

Cash interrupted him, electrocuting him again.

He chuckled. "Yeah? And I've got yours too. N'ya know what? It stinks. Carry on, Katerina."

I sighed. "Please don't do that again, Mr. Cash. It's not helping. And the only one time was necessary. I'm sorry about the collar, Waylon. but what can we do if you insist on eating me?"

"Strap on whatever you like, Doc. This thing just tickles. I'm happy to wait here. Wait for the Bat. He'll be back and I'll kill him. Then Cash. Then you."

Officer Cash scoffed, rolling his eyes. "In your dreams. Now sit back down, now!"

Croc obeyed, growling.

"So um...What happened back in that house?"

He shrugged his large scaly shoulders. "Just business."

I was taken back, angry. "Business? What kind of business practices result in a house full of mutilated corpses?"

He sighed like the answer was simple. "I don't like having my time wasted. Someone doesn't pay, they need a lesson. They owed me."

"So you killed them? Tore up their bodies. The police never found all the pieces."

"They should have looked in the sewers."

I raised a blonde eyebrow. "Are you saying you hid them there?"

"After a while. Usually takes about 8 hours." He chuckled loudly.

Common crocodile behavior, hide the bodies and leave them to 'ripen' for about 8 hours then eat them.

Cash electrocuted him again. Our time was up. "Time to go, Croc. Get up!"

He obeyed, they all left the room. I sighed. This is going to be very difficult.

Throughout the day I was to feed him, water him, attend to any wounds and if he'd like, to keep him company. It was the end of the day and it was time for me to go home. I was tired and ready for some sleep. I got home and sat my stuff down. I had moved here to Gotham a month ago to get ready for the job. I was born and raised in Russia but my fascination with crocodiles began when I was just seven years old. I had visited a special crocodile park and completely loved it. I instantly got along with the large crocodiles and I knew that somehow in the future I would have a career involving them. I moved and traveled all around the world to help capture crocodiles and alligators that have strayed off of their territory. I tamed wild crocodiles for pets and I even helped pregnant ones give birth. I was known as Yekaterina the crocodile tamer. I love my job and wouldn't change it for the world. Dr. Leland hired me two months ago when they captured Waylon Jones after he murdered all those people, mutilating them and apparently eating them once they were in the sewers after a total of eight hours. I ate dinner and took a shower. I fell asleep after watching the nature channel for a couple of hours but was woken up by a phone call from Dr. Leland.

"Mm...Hello...?"

"Katerina!?"

"Y-Yeah? Dr. Leland is that you?"

"Killer Croc attempted to escape and killed several doctors and he bit off Officer Aaron Cash's hand. I need you to come over quick!"

"What!? Really!? I-I'm on my way."

I hung up and drove back over to Arkham Asylum. There wasn't much I could do to help. After I was done I went back home. It was morning sooner then I would have liked and I went back to work. I had another session with Waylon.

"Last night the patient was pacified after a break out attempt. Guard Aaron Cash is in the hospital. Reports state that the patient attacked Cash and in the struggle consumed his left hand. Cash is lucky to be alive. He lost a lot of blood."

"Me too, I nearly choked on that bony hand of his."

"That's disgusting. He could have died."

"He's just food to me. And once I get a taste, I want the rest of the meal. You know what I mean?"

"Get him out of here, Now!" The Security guards began to drag Croc away.

I was terrified. I've never been terrified by a crocodile before.

"Got your scent too, Kat! I'll see you around. Tick tock, Tick tock."

They dragged him out. I got up and went to visit Officer Aaron Cash at the Gotham General Hospital.


	2. Back to Work

Officer Aaron Cash wasn't awake yet. His surgery was a success though and he now had a metal plate over the nub where his hand would be. The doctors said he could personalize it with hooks if he'd like. He was a cop after all.

"He did well."

I jumped, startled. "H-Hello Dr. Leland."

She chuckled. "Sorry. Did I startle you?"

"Yes. But It's alright."

I looked back over to Officer Cash. "I can't help but feel It's all my fault."

"Your fault? Honey, It's no more your fault then it is that chair over there." She pointed to a small chair in the corner of the room.

"Maybe if I had left Croc in a better mood this wouldn't have happened."

"No, no. Sweetie, They hate each other, They've hated each other for a very long time. It's not your fault. Cash was doing his job by protecting us and trying to keep Croc from escaping. It's just unfortunate it cost him his hand."

I nodded. "I guess you're right."

"Of course I am..." She patted me on the back.

"When do you think he'll be conscious?"

"The doctors said possibly tomorrow."

"Good. I hope he wakes soon."

"Me too."

We sat back down in the waiting area, sipping on our coffees.

"I don't know if I'm going to be able to help Waylon, Dr. Leland."

"What? Don't talk like that. I know you can help him. He didn't kill you, that has to count for something."

"He tried."

"Oh. Well. That's alright you've only had two short sessions with him. It'll get better, I promise. Ok?"

"Ok. I'll keep trying."

"That's a girl." She slapped me on the back playfully. I laughed and nudged her shoulder. I got serious again, grabbing her hand in mine and giving it a small squeeze. "But I want more guards. Ok?" I let go as she nodded.

"Deal." She shook my hand firmly, smiling. I knew this was going to be difficult, but not this difficult.

I stayed in the hospital all night, falling asleep on the waiting room's couch. One of the doctors nudged me awake, they said Officer Aaron Cash had awoken a short time ago and that I could see him now. I nodded running to his room.

"A-Aaron?"

He turned towards me a slight smile spread across his face.

"Hey, Kat..."

I smiled back and sat next to him in one of the chairs.

"I'm so sorry about what happened."

"Oh. Baby, It's not your fault. I should have been more careful. I was too cocky. I should have known something would happen sooner or later. I guess I was just hopin' nothin' would actually happen to me. I wasn't completely prepared for it, Ya know?"

I nodded. "Yeah." He patted my small hand that laid beside his.

"I'm okay. Just got to get use to this thing." He smiled pointing to the metal plate over the nub of his other arm. "It itches."

I chuckled. "I bet..."

He laughed too. "But no worries. I'm still workin' there. Croc ain't gonna stop me." He sat up with a grunt. "No one will."

I smiled. "That's a very positive way to live life. I'm glad you feel that way. Just be more careful from now on. Ok?"

"Yeah. Trust me, I will."

"I'll see you later Mr. Cash. Hope you have a good day."

"You too, Kat. You too."

I waved and headed back down to the parking lot. I got in my silver car and drove back home to get ready for work. It was 5:30 AM. If I didn't go and get ready now I'd be late.

I took a shower and put on some clothes. I wore a nice, tight, dark green, dress shirt tucked into a tight, black, pencil skirt with dark green heels that matched. I wore my hair up in a nice formal bun and wore dark emerald stud earrings. My makeup was neat and professional. The usual foundation and blush routine and a nice crisp cat eye, with neat black matte lipstick. My bright green eyes stood out beautifully, at least I thought so. I grabbed my keys and headed off to work. It was going to be pretty scary now that Cash wasn't there to protect me. He stood up to Croc like no other guard would. I certainly wouldn't be able to do that.

"Good morning Kat." Piped up a small guard.

"Hey, Kat!"

"How you doin', Kat?" Said an older doctor as she walked by.

I waved at all the nice guards and doctors as they greeted me. I guess everyone's calling me Kat now. My name was a little long. So I guess it doesn't matter. I liked the nickname anyway.

I opened my new office door and laid my stuff down. There was a note taped to my desk. I picked it up and read it out loud.

"Good morning, Katerina. I understand you were at the hospital all night. I'll excuse you this once if you're late. Waylon's file is on your desk. Read it, it'll help you understand him better. Your session with him as usual is at 1:00 PM. Throughout the day you must care for him. Please try to get him to open up about the Cash incident more. Good luck. From: Dr. Leland."

I sighed. Last time we talked about Cash was the morning after it happened and he didn't open up at all, not really. He just threatened to eat me again.

I walked down to the kitchen and grabbed Croc's breakfast. A dead pig...Yum...

I unlocked his cell door.

"Waylon? Waylon Jones? I brought you your breakfast."

"I hear ya, I hear ya." His voice echoed throughout the room. His head rose up out of the water as he glared at me. His cell was in the old Gotham sewers. It's sealed off so he can't escape. They felt this would be an ideal location for him. He seemed to like it better then the regular cells.

The rest of his green scaly body rose up. He sniffed the air taking in his surroundings and the smell of his food. He continued to walk towards me. I was shaking. They told me if I threw it up in the air he'd catch it and I could make a run for the door in time so he wouldn't attack me. But that felt wrong. But as he stomped closer, it felt more and more like the right thing to do. But I became glued to the ground. I couldn't move. I was petrified. Just throw the food Katerina! Throw it before he eats you! Hurry!

He made the usual sounds of a male crocodile ready to attack. If I didn't leave I would die. He would kill me. Come on! Move! Move Kat! Move it!

He stopped walking and cocked his head to the side. "Usually they run by now. Why aren't ya running?"

The hostile noises stopped emitting from him, he stood there, confused.

I hesitated before speaking. Sighing as I calmed my nerves. "B-Because It feels wrong to run."

"It feels wrong to run?" He laughed. "Not if you'd like to survive..."

He walked forward again, but still no hostile noises were coming from him. I didn't know if that was a good thing or a bad thing.

I continued. "It's mean to run away from someone because they may be different then the rest of us. Even if they are a murderer. I feel you're just really misunderstood."

He growled. "That's what they all say. But really they just want to get famous for 'helping' someone like me and to write a stupid tell-all book. Maybe even make a cure for me and get rich."

"Not me. I'm not even a writer or a doctor."

He chuckled darkly. "You're really strange, you know that?"

"Oh?"

"Talking to me like I'm a regular man. Standing there with a pig carcass in your hands like everything normal. But I can tell your scared as hell right now. Your body is shaking, and I can hear your heart hammering against your chest. But you still ignore your basic instinct to run."

"W-well...Yeah."

"I could grab you and eat you right now, you know that?"

"I-I know that."

"...Stupid Bitch..." He muttered as he stood there, unmoving. I didn't know what else to say. I was thankful I had gotten this far and was still alive. His behavior right now was different then when we were having the sessions. Maybe it was because Cash and the other guards weren't here and he knows I'm no threat to him in any way. Maybe it's because he was no longer in a complete hostile environment. He held out his hand suddenly, beckoning me to throw the food. I obeyed, throwing the carcass in the air, watching him dive up out of the water, catching it in his mouth. He devoured it quickly, like he would never get food ever again. It was actually kind of sad to watch. I left him there to his meal and went back up to my office and recorded what had happened in a little diary of mine.

Dear diary.

I fed Killer Croc today, AKA Waylon Jones. He didn't attack me like I thought he would. We had a very short conversation. He seems to think I'm a little strange. I'm beginning to think so too. I should have ran from him, but I didn't. I could have died today. Curse me and my conscience for being so nice. I couldn't run, I thought I'd offend him if I did. Silly isn't it? I actually thinking of sacrificing myself because I thought I would offend him if I ran. It's stupid, I'm stupid. I need to be more careful. He let me go though, without attacking me once. That's a very good start to our relationship. He needs to trust me if I am to help him.

~Yekaterina.

I opened up Waylon's file. Hopefully it would help me in the long run.

I read out loud.

"Waylon Jones AKA Killer Croc: Waylon Jones was made as an experiment by his father's hands. His father was a scientist who wanted to bond animal DNA to human DNA. After multiple experiments on his own newborn son, he finally perfected the monster of his dreams. He dreamt his creation would make him millions from the government. Gotham would forever win it's wars because of him. His creation was the ultimate weapon. Unfortunately Waylon's loving mother died giving birth to him, His father left Waylon to his aunt in his will after he died from liver failure from a drinking problem. His wish for the ultimate weapon would now never come true. For the aunt thought of Waylon as a freak and wanted nothing to do with him and her brother's dream. After the death of his father, Waylon Jones was put under the guardianship of his incredibly abusive and alcoholic aunt. Brutally abused in his home and locked up in a closet like an animal as his aunt drank and engaged in sexual activities and was relentlessly bullied at school, Waylon accepted his place in society as always being seen as a monster. Murdering his aunt after finally reaching his breaking point, Waylon fled from society and eventually joined a traveling circus where he was made part of the freak-show, becoming known as Killer Croc. Bonding with his fellow performers in the show, Jones finally felt as if he had a real family, until a horrendous attack occurred at Gotham City by vicious audience members, destroying the circus and killing all whom Jones felt attachment for. Seeing humanity as a disgusting waste of flesh, Jones became a cannibalistic murderer, often employing himself to the mob for money, before being apprehended by Batman. As the years went on, Jones's condition would make him more and more into a monster, eradicating any traces of humanity that might have been left as Croc became a monster in body and in spirit. Always seeking his next meal, Croc has never forgotten the scent of Batman and lusts to kill and devour the hero in retribution for his capture at his hands. Even now he keeps the secret to his creation to himself. He had once hoped to make a cure, but that dream was forgotten as he embraced the animal within him. Even now as the cops and doctors try to get the information from him, promising to make a cure, he doesn't give in. No one knows the secret to his creation and how to do it to another person, except him.

Hair: Bald. Doesn't grow hair.

Eyes: Bright yellow

Height: 12 ft

Weight: 600 pounds

Attributes:

Killer Croc has incredibly thick, tough, scaly skin and razor-sharp teeth and claws

An expert wrestler, his strength and stamina are at a superhuman level

Heightened senses, and extremely fast reflexes

Able to survive in water for extended periods of time, longest underwater record was a full day, (24 hours.)

An intense hatred of humanity and men in general, (Possibly because of his father. Or because of Batman)

Cannibalistic, (Although it may not be cannibalistic because of his animal like condition.)

No sexual desire of any kind has been shown, only seems to respond if given food.

Master of hand to hand combat

Very violent

Appearance: Waylon Jones is a very tall man. (12 ft.) And weighs 600 pounds. His skin is dark green and scaly like a crocodile's. He has bright yellow eyes and his pupils are black vertical slits. And like a regular crocodile he has a reflective layer behind the retina. He has moveable eyelids and a third transparent eyelid called a nictating membrane that covers his eyes when submerged in water. He has perfect eyesight in and out of water, including at night. His ears are pointed and have a webbed like shape, but he hears like a regular human, although his hearing is heightened incredibly. The ears close from the inside when underwater to prevent the water from going in and through the ears. He can also hear regularly underwater. He has regular male sex organs, although they too are green and scaly. His face, although human in appearance besides the skin, Is of normal proportions. (But matching the size/proportions of his large body.) His mouth is also normal besides the very sharp teeth, each and every tooth grows to a sharp point. Longer then a regular human's but short enough he can keep his mouth closed without any complications or injuries. He has a tongue sheath inside his mouth because of his long forked tongue which is unusually blue. He is also sometimes compared to a snake but only because of his venom producing abilities. He has a venom-conducting tube, a venom canal, a glottis and venom glands. He has a palatal valve inside his throat that prevents water from entering the throat, esophagus and trachea when he is underwater. The inside of the corners of his mouth has the usual flaps of skin a reptile would have. He also has fully functioning human-like shaped lips. (Also quite strange this would occur as the rest of his mouth isn't human. Lips are also green and scaly, matching the rest of his body.) He has a small pit beside each of his nostrils, barely visible, (Nose is also human shaped.) When he is underwater the nostrils are sealed from the inside to prevent influx of water. His nose is a human shape, long, defined, and prominent, very aquiline, and also green and scaly like the rest of his skin. While his skin on his belly is thin and soft, (although thicker and tougher then a human's) the rest of his body is heavily armored with bony plates or Osteoderms. Osteoderms lie under the hardened skin scales of a crocodile's head and back. Like armor, the plates protect crocs from most predators. His skin is formed from a thick dermal layer covered with non-overlapping epidermal scales. And like a crocodile he sheds his scales one by one rather then molting in large patches like most reptiles. His feet and hands are unusually flexible to support him in various positions. He had five fingers on each hand and has only four toes on each foot. All of which are partially webbed to aid in swimming. He has sharp claws used for traction and catching prey. (And in his case prey is humans.) He has a tail that can also act as a motor when it comes to swimming. It provides the main thrust for him when he swims. When swimming his tail forms an S shape as he glides through the water. He also uses his tail as a weapon. The tail like the rest of his skin is dark green and scaly, it is also heavily armed with Osteoderms. He is very fit and muscular, often exercising in his cell. He produces no hair on any part of his body, (Including genital areas.)

Side note- As part of a project that he 'obliged' to, we studied him intently, taking high quality pictures and using CGI and Photoshop CS6 to see what he would look like as a regular human. We were all surprised at how handsome he would be. We didn't show him, He didn't want to see anyway, for it would probably only anger him more. -Dr. Leland.

His survival information: Like all reptiles, crocs are ectotherms, which means they must gather heat from their environment. This is also what he does to survive. He basks in the sun when he's cool. (Or in his case at the asylum, high heat lights we've made/bought for him.) He seeks shade or water when hot. Ectotherms like Waylon don't need to eat regularly to warm their bodies, and so he saves an enormous amount of energy that can be put to other use or stored for later. A croc's metabolism is so evolved that its body uses and stores nearly the entirety of the food it consumes. This is one reason why larger crocodiles can go for over a year without eating a meal. In extreme situations, crocodiles appear to be able to shut down and live off their own tissue for a long period of time. Of course we have not and will not make him do this. We give him regular large meals. The average croc eats about 50 full meals a year. Waylon eats more. When they feast, crocodiles are certainly not picky eaters. It's said that a croc will feed on anything it can outswim or ambush and overpower. (Which he constantly threatens to do.) These reptiles have extraordinarily adaptable diets. Larger crocodiles will eat larger mammals and birds, but they'll also eat fish and mollusks like snails. During difficult times, they will even scavenge for carrion. In fact, crocs will consume almost everything they encounter. (He has also done this.) And that means everything. (Waylon will eat humans.) A croc's stomach is the most acidic of all vertebrates, allowing it to digest bones, horns, hooves, or shells. Nothing gets left behind in a crocodile's dinner. In fact these hard objects are used as "gizzard stones" in the croc's stomach to help grind coarse food. His body is the exact same way as a regular crocodiles when it comes to this. Although his organs are where a humans would be.

Side note- It is sickening to watch him eat. Most of us give him his food and walk away. He's a very violent eater. His behavior is disgusting. -Dr. Leland.

Social: A crocodile's social interactions are a bit more complicated. (His is _way_ more complicated.) (He's hard to understand.) Crocs are more social than all other reptiles. Though they primarily lead solitary lives, they resort to group behavior for important activities such as hunting, breeding or raising hatchlings. Crocs don't merely recognize one another, they form long-term relationships like humans. They are hierarchical and communicate by means of vocalization, postures, chemical signals, even touch. Male's protect the females and hatchlings. Females also protect hatchlings. Once a male or female finds their mate, it stays it's mate. Males are overprotective when it comes to their mates and territory. (He hates when people come into his cell, he says, quote: It's my territory, get out or I'll kill you! Or something of the sort when ever someone trespasses.) They will kill anyone and anything that threatens it, even family. Waylon has not had any friends or family thus isn't friendly at all. But of course he hasn't been exposed to people like him and so we will probably never know if he is like this or not.

Breeding/Sexual information: Although it is not known if he can breed this way or normally like a regular human. He also doesn't seem to have any sexual desire whatsoever. It is concluded that he is indeed only attracted to females, (Not gay.) So this is all we know about crocodile mating: Breeding season usually begins in late August in captivity and up to a month later in the wild. There is a lot of communication between the males and females before copulation. Before approaching a female the male will make snapping sounds, bellow, and blow bubbles. The male's approach to the female is surprisingly very loving and tender. The males will touch the female, rub up against her with his jaw, blow bubbles underneath the females bodies, rub their musky sent on the female, and rumble/purr softly. If the female is not impressed, she will either dive under water or quickly swim away. If the female is willing, she will lift her head high out of the water and often vocalize. The male will then begin to circle the female, swim over to her, and push her body underwater and then mate. Although there is no one like him that is female or even male to our knowledge, it is good to have this information at hand. As to just in case he escapes and tries to mate with another woman that is human. (Although this is very unlikely do to his attitude, and he has never shown any attraction or kindness to anyone before, not to mention it's very unlikely a woman would love/copulate with him, but we have to consider the possibility of rape and the possibility of pregnancy if a rape occurs.)

Sounds: He produces sounds like a regular male crocodile and human. He hisses, grunts, coughs, growls, and bellows to convey an incredibly wide range of meanings. He also speaks like a human, although sometimes it's hard to understand him as his voice is very deep and edgy. He also only speaks english. He apparently can talk to animals. But we haven't been able to prove this.

I sighed. I should be able to bond with him through this information. Besides, I am in fact an expert crocodile behaviorist. I know everything anyone could ever know about crocodiles. Not to mention I'm very charismatic when it comes to humans. (At least so I am told.) I should have no problem with this. He needs to be the one to want this for it all to work. If he doesn't want this, it won't work. That's what they need to understand. You can only cure someone if they want to be cured.

I tucked away the file in my desk and walked off back to Waylon's cell. I wanted to try to socially interact with him.


	3. Opening Up

I grabbed a piece of meat from the kitchen on the way. I looked through the barred up window to see if he was near the door, he wasn't. In fact, I couldn't see him at all. I opened the door after unlocking it and stepped inside.

"Waylon?"

Nothing.

"Waylon?"

Suddenly his deep gruff voice boomed all around the cell. "What?!"

He rose up out of the water and looked up at me. "Oh, It's you. What do you want now?"

I hesitated, but made eye contact. "I just want to talk."

He scoffed, rolling his large yellow eyes. "To talk?"

"Yeah." I held up the piece of meat in my hand. "I brought you this too."

He sniffed the air and licked his lips. "What's the catch?"

"There's no catch, I just want to talk, that's all. And I thought you might like this too."

He nodded, licking his lips again. He was definitely still hungry. "Why would you want to talk to me?"

I shrugged, not really knowing the answer myself. "Because...Well, I don't know, I just do. I want to talk to you, no strings attached. It's not a session or anything, just a regular conversation. You know, just regular company."

He grunted awkwardly, shrugging. "Still...?"

I shook my head, smiling. "Well, because I like you, Waylon."

He narrowed his eyes, cocking his head to the side slightly. "No you don't. You're just trying to get information from me. All you stupid bitches are."

I glared, outraged. "I'm not a 'stupid bitch' I'm just trying to be nice because I want to. Can't you except that?"

"No. Because I don't believe you."

"Believe what you want, Waylon. I'm telling the truth. I just want to have a nice, normal, civilized conversation with you. Is that to much to ask?"

He shook his head. "...No...I guess not..."

"Good." I tossed the meat to him. He grabbed it, eating slowly, watching my every move.

I sucked in a deep breath to calm my nerves. I was scared but I had to show him I could trust him if he trusted me, despite all his past murders going through my head, I sat down on the ground, crossing one leg over the other. I had on a skirt so I needed to be careful about the way I sat. Stupid to think about when your in a cell with a criminal, but that was just the way I was.

He swam closer, he was at the edge of the water now, there was a ledge there. He propped his arms over it, leaning his head against it, Staring.

This was it. He could kill me right now if he wanted to. I had no time to react or defend myself. No guards were here, inside, probably not even outside of the door. Just me and him. It's like I had a death wish or something. What was wrong with me!?

I sighed, calming myself down, trying to hide my fear, smiling sweetly. "So, what do you want to talk about?"

He growled to himself. "I have nothing to talk about..."

"Hm..." I thought to myself. "Well, how about just asking random questions. I ask you one and you can answer, then you ask me one and I'll answer. But, you don't have to answer the questions if you don't want to."

He hesitated before speaking, looking around with a shrug. "I don't have anything else better to do."

"Ok. I'll go first."

He nodded.

"What's your favorite color?"

"I don't have one, not really."

"You sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure." His voice was harsh, annoyed. He still didn't trust me. I didn't blame him. I didn't really trust him either.

"Ok. now you ask me one."

He floated there in the water, thinking. "...What's your favorite color?"

I thought for a minute before answering. "Dark green."

He sighed in frustration. "This is stupid!"

"No It's not!"

"Yes it is! You're waisting my time! And like I said, I don't like my time waisted!" He screamed, growling loudly.

"It's not my fault you're being difficult!"

"I'm not being difficult!"

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not! You stupid pieces of meat are always asking me questions, one after the other, you never leave me alone!"

"I'm doing this because I care!"

"You liar! All you humans are liars! Filthy, uncaring, scum!"

"Even if you think that, you are still part human yourself. Are you saying you're a liar and scum?"

"Don't go all psycho analyst with me again, bitch! I'm not in the mood!"

"Quit calling me a bitch! If you get to call me that, then I can call you an asshole! Do you like that!? Do you like being called an asshole, Asshole!?"

"Shut up, bitch! Call me names if you like, it doesn't offend me!"

"You sure about that!? Well, how about this. Does this offend you? You were only made as an experiment! You were never loved or cherished like a baby should have been! How do you feel about that? You were never wanted! Never loved! No one will ever loved you! You were bullied because people called you a freak! Everyone called you a freak, even your own family! You're a freak of nature! Freak, freak, freak! and that's all you'll ever be!"

He screamed, raising from the water, chest heaving. "I'm not a freak!"

"Are you sure about that, freak! Cause you sure look like one to me!"

"Why you little!"

He jumped out of the sewer water in an impossible speed, slamming me down to the floor. I tried to get up, he was growling, snapping his jaws. I couldn't move.

I smirked slightly, nodding my head. "See. You are part human. You have emotions. Whether you like it or not."

He was confused for a moment, then he realized what I had done. I baited him, I had made him open up, even if it almost cost me my life.

"You're one crazy bitch. You knew I would attack you. But you did it anyway. I'll never understand you quack jobs."

I sighed again. "Like I said earlier, I did it because I care."

He groaned, rolling his eyes. "Yeah, right..."

He was still on top of me, I was still pinned to the ground, his hands were tight, locked in place.

"I don't think you're a freak, Waylon. Never have. I just said those things to get you to open up, to get a reaction. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you this angry. Please forgive me."

He averted his eyes, looking at the ground beside me. He looked sad for a split second then turned back to me, face devoid of any emotion just as quickly as it had appeared.

"I don't need your pity. I don't care what you think of me."

I shook my head. "I don't believe that."

"You don't know anything about me! Nothing! Got it!? Nothing! Whatever you think isn't true. So just shut up and leave and take your pity with you!"

He got up off of me and lifted me up, shoving me hard, towards the door.

"Leave!"

I walked away, opening the door. I glanced back at him as he mumbled. "Stupid...Crazy bitch..."

I sighed, shaking my head. And left.

Dear Diary.

I visited Waylon. He wasn't that hostile at first. I got him to open up after calling him a freak. He attacked me but I got away with no injuries. I feel sorry for him and I believe he does have feelings, emotions he doesn't want people to know about. I think he's afraid to have emotions because he wants to look tough to others, to have no weakness. But on the inside I think he just wants to be accepted.

~Yekaterina.

I did paperwork through out the day, feeding Croc when needed. I went home and ate. It had been a long day and I was ready for bed.


	4. Getting Along

I woke up and got ready for work. I took a shower, shaved and washed my face. I looked through my closet and found a nice tight black pencil skirt and a tight brown dress shirt. I slipped both on, brushed my teeth and put on my makeup. The usual foundation and blush routine, a nice crisp cat eye and black matte lipstick. I brushed my long blonde hair and put it in a formal bun. After I was done I slipped on my brown heels, grabbed my purse and keys then left. I arrived five minutes early and decided to visit Waylon with an early breakfast.

I got a dead pig from the kitchen and walked down to his cell. He must of been in the water because I didn't see him. I walked in without looking around first, stupid of me, yes. But then again if he sees it, It's a sign of trust.

"Waylon!? I brought you breakfast!"

His head popped out of the water. "You're early."

"I know. I woke up and got ready a little faster then usual. Thought you might want an early breakfast since I'm here."

"That's uh...nice of you...I guess."

I smiled, nodding. "Yeah. Here ya go."

I threw it up in the air, he caught it and devoured it faster then I could blink.

"Was it good? Do you need anything else?"

"Yes, but...They don't usually give me anything else."

"Well, I'm not them." I shrugged. "So, need anything else?"

He nodded. "I'm still hungry."

"Would you like another pig? We have a chicken in the kitchen too if you'd like that instead."

"Uh...I'd like the chicken." He smiled. "I haven't had chicken in years. It's always the same damn thing down here."

"Ok. Chicken it is." I smiled back and left to get the food from the kitchen, he stared after me. He seemed to be in deep thought. About five minutes later I was back and I threw the chicken to him. He caught it and ate in silence. The only noises were his slurping, gnawing and our breath.

"Good?"

He nodded awkwardly. "Yeah..."

"Good."

We were both silent for a moment. I was thankful he wasn't being hostile. Just very distant.

"Listen, Waylon...I-I'm sorry about the other day. I didn't want to do it. But I needed to get a reaction. I needed you to open up to me. But you wouldn't so I had to play the bad guy...I'm very very sorry."

He shook his head. "It's fine...I guess."

"No. It was very rude of me. I should have just left you alone."

"Yeah, that'd have been better."

I nodded. "I know. I'll leave you alone now though. I'm content with just being your caretaker instead of also being your uh... 'therapist', I guess you could say."

He was silent.

"I'll, uh...go now..."

I started to walk away when he groaned. "Eh...You can stay. Just don't ask a lot of stupid questions."

I smiled, turning back around. "Thank you."

I sat on the floor silently. I didn't talk, neither did he, so I just watched him swim around.

"Is it nice being able to swim so easily?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well...I can't swim, like...at all."

His mouth gaped open. "You can't swim? Everyone can swim."

"Well, I never learned. I almost drowned when I was little. So it scares me to try."

"Oh...uh, Sorry 'bout that."

"Oh, It's ok. It's not your fault. I was just cowardly, still am. I should have learned. But I didn't like it, But...when I watch you it looks sort of fun."

"Fun? Well I guess you could say it's fun. I'm use to it though, so I never think about it. It's just normal to me."

I nodded. "I see...How long can you hold your breath?"

He smiled slightly, liking the turn of events, he wasn't use to a friendly conversation, especially one that lasted more then a couple of seconds. "Well When I go under, the inside of my nose closes so to stop the influx of the water, my ears do the same. My throat also keeps the water from flowing through by shutting a portion of itself. So I'm able to hold my breath under the water without any problems for 24 hours."

I gawked. "Wow. That's amazing!"

"Uh...Thanks. People don't usually think that. it just makes them think I'm more of a freak."

"Well I don't. You're a very interesting man, Waylon. You're very impressive. I don't think you're a freak. You shouldn't listen to the others."

"I don't, I kill them." He chuckled.

I frowned, grimacing. "Yeah I know."

He stopped laughing. "Uh...Sorry."

"It's alright."

We sat in silence for a moment. "When you hold your breath does it hurt? Like near the last few minutes is it hard to hold it?"

"No. Not really, my body just knows it's time to go up for air, so I do."

"Oh. That's actually really cool."

He nodded. "I think so too."

We both smiled. "So, you sleep well last night?"

He chuckled as I blushed, embarrassed. "What? What'd I do?"

"You're seriously asking me if I slept well in a mental asylum, in the sewers?"

I blushed a little more. "Yeah. I-I guess I am. Sorry."

He chuckled again. "it's fine. I slept ok. Good enough."

"Good. I uh, think..."

He rolled his eyes, then stared at me intently. "You really are a strange woman. Unlike anyone I've seen before, at least here in Gotham."

I shrugged, a little insulted. "I like being strange. Everyone is in their own way."

He laughed, shaking his head. "Yep, you're strange."

He dived underwater then soared up into the air, diving out, doing flips and moves that would be physically impossible to a mere human. I giggled, rolling my wide green eyes. "Show off."


	5. The Kiss

It's been 7 months since I first met Waylon. We were really close now. I was proud of him, and myself for getting this far. He hasn't attacked me once, but I can't say the same about anyone else. I was...sort of...developing a crush on him, but I tried to suppress it, it was wrong. And I'd probably be incarcerated here if anyone found out. But he's protected me multiple times from inmates. One time including Joker, who thought it'd be funny to throw acid on my face. (He missed.) Thankfully Waylon was there to save me, Joker was in the hospital for weeks after that.

I walked into his cell to give him his breakfast.

"Hey, Waylon! It's me, Kat! I got your breakfast!"

His head popped out of the water, he smiled. "Hey, Kat! Mornin'."

I smiled back. "Hey, Waylon, Good morning."

I threw the fresh piece of meat in the air, he caught it, eating quietly. He didn't scarf down his food in front of me anymore. I didn't know why, but it was a pleasant change.

"Have a nice night?"

"Yeah, up to the part where you left."

I smiled again, blushing. "Thats very sweet of you, Waylon."

He swam forward as I sat down. "So, are the guards giving you any trouble?"

"None more then the usual."

I frowned. "I told them to stop insulting you. Why won't they listen to me!?"

"Probably because most of the guards here are sexist, besides, they don't listen to anyone."

I growled. "I'll show them sexist..." I shook my head, calming down. "Anyway, they should listen."

"Yeah, well. Who's gonna stop them? Like I said, they don't listen to anyone."

"That won't stop me from trying."

"Like I said the day I met you, you're strange."

"Well. I try my best."

He chuckled. "Ah, but that's what I like about you. You're different."

I blushed again, looking down. "Thanks, Waylon."

He swam up all the way to the ledge, still smiling. "What about you? You have a good night?"

"Well, it was good, I guess. But just like you, the fun died down when I left."

He chuckled. "I've never had that affect on people before."

"Well, you do on me."

"Thanks. That's really nice to know."

I nodded slightly. "You're welcome."

I took off my shoes, putting my feet into the water. The water here was cleaned when it became Waylon's cell. So I had no worries about it being too dirty.

He ducked down under the water. I stared, puzzled. "Waylon?"

Suddenly two green scaly hands popped out, grabbing my feet, trying to tug me in. I screamed, surprised. "Waylon!?"

He rose back out of the water, laughing. I giggled, heart still racing. "You scared me." He started tickling my bare feet. I laughed uncontrollably.

"Yeah, I know. But you know I wouldn't hurt you."

"I know that, but I'm still scared."

"Come on, jump in!"

"You know we can't do that, not here. We'll get caught."

"Aw, come on!"

"No, Waylon."

He suddenly lifted himself out of the water, grabbing me. "What!? Waylon, no! Don't!"

He pulled me in, laughing.

I hit the water, his arms still around me, pulling me up to the surface. I shook my head, mouth agape, spitting out water that had found It's way into my mouth. "Waylon! I have makeup on!"

"So?"

"It'll smudge!"

He rolled his eyes, splashing my face.

I grew angry. "Waylon, I'm going to get fired for this."

"No you won't. It's just a swim."

"Just a swim!? Waylon, I'm not allowed to do this!"

"Lighten up, kat."

"Waylon, you don't understand. I can't get fired. I like this job, I like being with you all day. If I get fired, I'll have to leave."

"I don't want you to leave..."

"Then we have to be careful."

He nodded. "I understand."

I smiled, putting a hand to his face, gently rubbing his cheek, before I caught myself, putting my hands back around his neck, so I wouldn't fall back into the water, or worse, drown.

"I'm not mad at you, Waylon. I'm just surprised, you know, from being pulled into the water. It scared me, I can't swim."

"I know, I know."

I sighed heavily. "Alright. Can you help me out?"

He nodded. "Yeah. Hold on."

He put his arms around me just as a guard walked in with Dr. Leland.

"What the hell!?'

I quickly looked behind me. "I fell, he's helping me out..."

She nodded, running over to me and helping me out, shooing Waylon away.

"Sorry for the fright."

"Be careful, he could have hurt you, or worse, killed you."

"Does it look like he's gonna hurt me? Joan, listen. I've been his caretaker for almost a year now, he hasn't once attacked me, well, besides the first two days we met. But you know that. And anyway, he's saved my life on many occasions. I think I'll be fine."

"I-I know. I'm just worried about you all the time. You're too care free around him. You should be alert all the time. Be ready to call for help. Even though he was helping you out, you didn't call for the guards like you should have."

"I-I know. I'm sorry, Joan."

She nodded. "I'll let this one slide by. But remember, be careful." She shot Waylon a serious glare, threatening to push the button on her device that would make his collar electrocute him. He glared back, but glided further away.

I sighed, shaking my head again. "I will. Sorry."

She helped me out of the water all the way and told the guard to being me a towel. He obeyed, leaving.

"Kat...I think maybe you should be, you know, separated from him."

My eyes widened, so did Waylon's. "What!?"

"I think It'd be best if you only cared for him when he needs to be fed or watered. Then leave him be."

"No. I'm fine with it like this, Joan. I am. You have to trust me. And you need to trust in your patients."

"I-I can't. You've become my friend over the last 7 months. I don't want anything to happen to you. He's killed many of his doctors before you. Females and males. He doesn't care about anyone but himself. I'm scared for you."

"I know. It's on his record. Don't you think It's good I've lasted this long though?"

"Of course I do. It's just, well...It makes me suspicious of him, that's all. He hasn't once attacked you except for your first two sessions with him. And hasn't once talked bad about you since the first three days you knew each other. It's weird. It's unlike him to be this way. I just want to be of sound mind and not worry about you while you're here. I don't want to think you're going to be dead the next day I see you."

"Joan, no. I'm fine. If I feel scared then I'll do what you suggested."

She sighed as the guard came back in with a white towel in his hand.

"Here you go, Miss."

I took it gently from his hands and patted dry. "Well looks like I'm going to have to change."

She nodded. "You're welcome to go home and change, just be back in an hour."

I smiled, nodding. "Thank you. I'll be back soon."

I went home and dried the rest of the way off, and washed my face. I redid my makeup, changed and went back to work.

I walked back into Waylon's cell. He was there, waiting for me.

"That was quick."

I shrugged. "I wanted to get back as fast as I could."

He smiled. "Sorry about all that. I just thought It'd be fun."

"It's ok, Waylon. It was fun. No need to apologize. I liked it."

He smiled again and nodded.

"Besides I shouldn't have been so serious about it. Joan is letting it slide by anyway. So It's no big deal. We just can't do it again. Ok?"

"Yeah, alright..."

"If you really wanted me to swim with you, you could have waited till tonight when there wasn't anyone here but the guards and me. I could've stayed, they wouldn't have questioned me anyway. It's my job to care for you."

He smiled again. "Then can we do it again tonight?"

"Well...I don't know..."

"Oh, come on! Please!?"

"I mean, you should've thought about doing it that way instead of earlier so we had less of a chance getting caught. I don't think I should do it now. I'll definitely get fired if she found out I voluntarily got in there with you. I don't want to risk it."

He looked down, sadly. "Alright..."

I giggled. "Aw, cheer up. We can still spend time with each other. I'm here now, aren't I?"

He smiled, lifting his head. "Yeah. You're right."

I smiled back, nodding. "When have I ever been wrong?"

He shook his head, chuckling. "Never."

"Exactly."

I reached out my hand. He looked at it, confused. I giggled, nodding towards him. "Give me your hand."

He did, hesitantly. "Why?"

I didn't answer, I just took his hand in mine. His hands were huge, completely swallowing mine whole if he were to close them. They were green and scaly, and as cold as ice. I put my other hand over the same one, caressing each scale. He was still very confused, but didn't stop me.

I sighed. "You know, I can tell you're tense every time I touch you. But the reason why, I don't know."

He looked down, embarrassed. "I-I'm sorry. It's just that I-"

"There's no need to be sorry, Waylon. I understand. But when it comes to me, I want you to relax. You can be yourself around me, you know that. I like you because you're different. Most people with your condition would already have taken their life. And I'm glad you didn't. You're very brave to continue living in a world that judges everyone except themselves. You're very interesting to me, always have been. And I like spending time with you. I like you a lot Waylon. I really do. But it makes me feel bad when you tense up and become distant with me just from a single touch."

"I don't mean too. I don't. I'm just not use to people being around me for more then a couple of seconds. Especially a woman. I get tense because, well, I've never been touched by a woman before, except my aunt who beat me. But that's very different. For you to grab my scaly, monstrous hand in your soft normal ones and caress them like It's the most normal thing in the world is very foreign to me. It makes me feel..."

He stopped. I cocked my head to the side, raising an eyebrow.

"Feel what?"

"Good..." He sighed. "Wanted..."

I smiled again, blushing. "That's a good thing, Waylon. There's no need to be ashamed about that."

"It's just different, that's all. I feel like I'm gonna hurt you if I touch you for a certain amount of time. You're so small and fragile..."

"Waylon. That's very sweet. But I'm not fragile. I can take care of myself. It's alright. I trust you. I know you won't hurt me."

He smiled. "I like that you trust me. Nobody else does..."

"Because they're fools. They don't see the good in you like I do. It's their loss. You're a good guy, Waylon. A very good guy, and I care about you...A lot..."

"Thank you. That means a lot to me. I'm glad you think of me that way. I care about you too..."

I nodded, blushing again. "I always have. You are not an animal to me, Waylon. No matter what, I'll always think of you as a human being. That's just the way I am."

"I like the way you are.

I smiled, my face finally turning a beat red. "And I like the way you are too."

We both sat there, smiling affectionately at each other. After a moment of silence he looked down.

"What? What's wrong?"

"N-Nothing...Just..."

I caressed his hand again, then his face, turning back to me. "You can tell me, Waylon..."

"I-I don't know if I should..."

"What is it?"

"No. I shouldn't. It's stupid."

"Nothing's stupid, Waylon. Please tell me."

"No. You'll leave."

"I promise you I won't leave, no matter what."

"You really promise?"

"Of course, I promise. Now, please tell me. It's obviously important. You're making me worried."

"I can't say it. I'll just have to show you."

He rose up out of the water, grabbing my face, pulling me forward. I was shocked. My eyes widened as he moved closer and closer, my heart hammered in my chest, I could swear he could hear it. He smashed his lips into mine, kissing me tenderly. I didn't know what to think, I didn't really know how to react. I kissed him back, reaching my hand up to caress his face again, as he did mine. I closed my eyes and leant forward more. He pulled away, slowly, breathing heavily. He opened his eyes, gazing at me, waiting for my reaction.

I was speechless. "I-I..."

His eyes saddened, his lips curling down into a frown. "You hate me now, don't you?"

I shook my head quickly. "No! No. I don't hate you at all."

He looked down, doubting me. I grabbed his face again, pulling him forward, kissing him. He kissed me back, tenderly, shocked.

"I definitely don't hate you, Waylon. I definitely, definitely don't hate you..."

He looked at me wide eyed, mouth wide open. "Oh my god..."

He grabbed me, jumping out of the water, pinning me to the floor. I cried out in surprise. He didn't stop, he just kept kissing me. I started to panic, hyperventilating. "W-Waylon, please stop."

He didn't, he didn't seem to hear me.

"Waylon, stop!"

He snapped out of it, leaning upwards up off of me. "I-I'm sorry. I was just-"

"It's fine. I just can't..."

He nodded. "I understand. I didn't expect you to like me anyway..."

"No! No. That's not why I can't. It's a whole different reason."

"Then why not?"

"B-Because I was..." I paused, sighing. "Because I was raped in high school."

He quickly got up off of me. "Oh my god. I'm so sorry! I didn't know. I-"

"It's alright. I know you didn't know. You couldn't have possibly guessed something like this."

"But still, I shouldn't have reacted that way! I was just so happy. I-"

"Waylon, It's fine, everything's fine. Just don't mention the rape to anybody. Not many people know."

He nodded. "I promise I won't tell anyone."

"Thank you."

"Does this mean that we...you know, aren't going to continue this type of relationship?"

"No. I-"

He looked down. "I knew this wouldn't end well."

"You didn't let me finish."

He looked back up.

"I was saying, No. It doesn't mean we aren't. I want to continue this type of relationship, as long as you do."

He smiled. "Of course I do! Oh god, You have no idea."

I smiled back. "Then I guess that means we're together."

He hesitated, caressing my face again. "Do you want to talk about it, you know, the uh, rape?"

"I was a 10th grader, my boyfriend's name was Jesse. Jesse Turner. I don't really want to talk about it it, so long story short, it happened at a party, he spiked my punch and it happened later that night."

"Where is he now?"

"Still in jail. He was charged with rape of a minor, he was 18, I was almost 16. But he was also drunk and driving without a license and some other things. So he'll be rotting in jail, hopefully for the rest of his life."

"Gotham jail?"

"Yeah. But It's ok, I'm fine now."

"It's not ok, that bastard should pay!"

"He is, He's in jail."

"No. He should pay with his life!"

"Well there's nothing either of us can do about it now. At least he's not free and raping other girls. Everything's fine. Can we change the subject. I-I don't like talking about him."

He nodded. "Yeah. 's fine."

I smiled. "Now. How about another snack, huh?"

He smiled back, nodding again. "Sure, I'd like that..."


	6. Revenge

The next day was Saturday, the weekend. Sure I always like a break from work and all but I hated being away from Waylon.

I got up and fixed myself some breakfast. Eggs, toast and bacon. After I was done eating I did my chores around the house. Washed the dishes, cleaned up any stray crumbs on the table, and made up my bed. I decided to lazy around for the day, so I cut on the TV.

It flickered to life, I turned it to Cartoon Network for saturday morning cartoons.

Meanwhile Waylon had escaped from Arkham Asylum. He was on his way to Gotham State Penitentiary. He had a mission, and he was going to go through with it.

He snuck in through the sewers, finally making his way inside the building. The guards were awake, at least some were. The rest were walking the corridors barely paying any attention. He hid behind columns and walls, sneaking past everyone, not seen even once.

He made it to the cell he was looking for, isolated from the others. He knew what that meant, it meant the said inmate was separated from the others that didn't have a chance of reforming, it meant the inmate was going to be set free on good behavior, he'd be damned if he'd let that happen!

He broke through the wall causing the guards to run over to his location. The man he was looking for was cowering in fear against the stone wall.

"Oh god, someone help me!"

Waylon growled, glaring at the man. "No one's going to help you, runt!"

He grabbed the man by the throat, bringing him forward. "Your time has come to die!"

"No! No, please!"

"Shut up!"

He slung the man over his shoulders, bursting out the other end of the wall, running until he finally reached the manhole cover, slipping it open he jumped down inside, the man still in his arms.

"Please, you've got the wrong guy! Let me go!"

"Are you Jesse Turner?"

"Y-Yeah."

"Then I've got the right guy."

"No, please! I don't even know you. I didn't do anything!"

"Does Yekaterina Lyubov ring a bell?"

"Yekaterina, Kat? You know Kat? Is she ok!? Is she doin' alright!? Tell her I'm sorry, please!"

"Shut up! You're not even worthy enough to say her name!"

"W-Who are you!? I don't even know you! Why do you want to kill me!?"

"The names Killer Croc. But Kat calls me Waylon."

"How do you even know her!?"

"She's my caretaker."

"So she really is the crocodile tamer, you know, like they say down in Russia? But this is impossible, you're a talking crocodile!"

"I don't know if she is or not! But what I do know is that you raped her. And because of that, I'll kill you!"

"N-No! Please! I didn't mean to rape her! I was drunk, completely wasted! All I know about that night was that I drank too many beers, smoked a blunt and my friends had dared me to have sex with her, they said if I didn't I wasn't a man. Me and her had been datin' for over a year, I didn't see no harm in having sex with her. I'm sorry! I regret it, I really do! But I 'd never have done it if I was of sound mind. Please! You have to believe me!"

"Liar! You're the one that spiked her punch!"

"No, I swear, I didn't! My friends did! Some friends they were, lying in court. I swear, I didn't even know she was passed out, I was hallucinating, I was seeing things, seeing her consent to it, seeing her awake as I did it! I swear I didn't know!"

"I don't believe you!"

"Please! I loved her, I still do. That night haunts me to this day! I regret the whole thing!"

Waylon growled again, enraged. "You don't love her!"

"I do! I want to see her again! To tell her I'm sorry. But she never writes back to any of my letters! So I gave up! Please! Don't kill me! Please!"

"You write to her!?"

"Y-Yeah. I've wrote a letter to her everyday since I was thrown in here. She's never wrote back though. I'm sure she got the letters, I wouldn't blame her for hating my guts. But you have to believe me, what happened then wasn't all my fault, my friends played a part in it too, and I wasn't of sound mind!"

"That doesn't matter! What you did to her was unforgivable!"

"D-Did she hire you to kill me?"

"No...I'm doing this on my own. You deserve it."

"No! Please! Please! Let me go! I'll do anything, anything, I swear!"

"Too late."

"Oh god, please!"

Waylon snapped his jaws at the man in reply. He wasn't going to let him go.

"Alright! Alright! I-If you're going to kill me at least give Kat something for me!"

"Give her what?"

He pulled something from his pocket. "Give her this, It's my last letter to her. I was going to send it to her tomorrow when I was going to be let free."

"Why should I give this to her!? It'd probably only make it worse for her!"

"Please! It's a man's last dying wish! Please!"

Waylon yanked the letter from Jesse's hands, putting it in his pant's pocket.

"Fine. I'll give it to her."

"Thank you! Thank you so much. I only wish I could know what her reply would be."

"To bad for you."

Jesse screamed in pain and fear as Waylon ripped off his left arm, leaving him to bleed to death on the sewer floors.

He rushed back to Arkham Asylum, hoping no one knew he was missing. He didn't want to get into any trouble, for Kat's sake.

He slid into his cell, into the water, consuming what was left of Jesse's arm.

A guard walked in for role call.

"Croc!?"

He growled in reply.

The guard backed away quickly, slamming the door behind him. Waylon could hear him calling to one of the others.

"Yeah, he's here!"

"Impossible!"

Dr. Leland walked in.

"How-What? How is this possible!? The police said the guards specifically saw him attack and take an inmate of their's that was suppose to be set free tomorrow."

"Well he's here, doc. I don't see how he could make it back that fast and still not be seen by any of us."

She walked forward to the edge of the water where Waylon was floating.

"What's that on your mouth? Is that...Blood?"

Waylon shrank back putting a clawed hand to his lips.

"It is blood!"

She quickly took out a handkerchief and swiped it over his mouth as quickly as she could, running back to the guard at the door.

"Take this to the policemen waiting out front, tell them to have it tested for the said inmates DNA."

"Yes ma'am."

She turned back towards Croc when she spotted a letter on the ground at the ledge.

She took it, reading the top of the envelope, it was to Kat, from Jesse Turner, the inmate that Croc had obviously killed.

Croc hung his head in shame, going back under the water. Kat was either going to be very happy or very mad. He didn't want to find out which.


	7. Letter

Dr. Leland walked through my front door, the look on her face was enough to say something terrible had happened.

"Joan?"

"Kat...I don't know how to say this, i don't even know how you're going to react to this but..."

"What is it!? What's wrong?"

"Waylon he-"

"H-He's ok, Isn't he!?"

"Yeah...He's fine, healthy. But-"

"But what?"

"He's killed somebody, someone you know..."

"What!? Who!? Oh god! I-Is it a family member!?"

"No."

"Then who is it!? Spit it out!"

"Please, sit down."

I did, sitting on my couch. She sat beside me, holding my hand in hers.

"He killed an inmate at Gotham Jail..."

"Oh god...He didn't...He wouldn't..."

"He killed Jesse Turner."

"I told him not to do anything! I told him he was in jail for what he did to me, I told him he was already paying the price. Why would he do this!?"

"Listen. They told me about what happened to you...You should have told me. I could have helped. But um...Croc had this in his possession."

She took out an envelope and handed it to me. It was a letter form Jesse.

"It's Jesse's last letter to you before he died. You know he was suppose to be sat free tomorrow? Croc must have took this from him."

I opened the letter, taking out the piece of paper inside.

I read it to myself.

Dear Kat.

I know you probably hate my guts, and I know you don't want to hear from me right now, or even ever, but I need to tell you this. I deserved jail time for what I did. But I need you to know I regret it, I regret everything, but I don't regret our relationship, that was the best year and a half of my life. I fell in love with you, and that never changed, even now I still love you. Without you in my life it means nothing. I only hope I get to hear from you at least once, to know your reply to at least this one letter. Please, I'm begging you. I'm not asking for forgiveness, I just want you to know the truth about how I feel. I'm so sorry, oh god, you have no idea how sorry I am. Please, please, please write me back. I'm begging you! I need to know if you're doing well, that you're even alive. I need to know if you're living a happy life, I just need to know. And I hope you _are_ living a happy life, I really do. I hope you have a nice job, a nice house, and as much as it would pain me, a nice husband and kids. I need to know if you have moved on. Again, I love you, Kat. I'm being released tomorrow. If you actually accept my apology, or even forgive me, I'd like to see you again, I'd understand if you don't want to, and I know we can't be friends or a couple, but I'd like to see your face one last time. You always had the most beautiful smile and great big green eyes.

From: Jesse Turner.

I cried for a while until I put the letter away, my tears already smearing the words.

"I'd actually thought you'd be happy about this." Dr. Leland admitted.

I shook my head. "No. I'd never be happy about anyone's murder no matter what they'd did to me...I can't believe this even happened. I told him to leave it alone, to stay out of it, I shouldn't even have told him. And now I'll always feel guilty about this. After all his murder was my fault. I'm the one that told Waylon about him in the first place. If I hadn't he'd still be alive right now."

"It's not your fault, It's Waylon's. He made the choice to do what he did, not you. It's not your fault, and don't think it is for even one second."

I sniffled again, wiping my eyes. "Thanks, Joan. I-I think I need to be alone for a while..."

She nodded. "Of course. I'll call you later, ok?"

"Yeah...Ok."

She left. I got up and went to my bedroom, putting the letter in my nightstand's drawer. I crawled into bed after taking my skirt and shoes off, pulling the covers over me.

How could this have happened? Why did it had to happen in the first place? She was the cause of his murder, she knew it, and nothing Joan could say would change her mind. Why did Waylon have to do this!? Why!? And now they're going to suspect her as an accomplice to the murder. After all she did have a good relationship with Waylon, very good. All they knew about it was that they respected each other, were nice to each other, he protected her and that she was Jesse's only victim. but not just any victim, a rape victim. Of course they'd think she'd want revenge, of course they'd think she wished he was dead. But I didn't. That's the thing. I felt bad for Jesse, I didn't hate him. I didn't hate him at all. I didn't hate anyone. I was too nice to do that. But I was still afraid of intimacy, that probably won't ever change. What he did to me scarred me for life. No matter what, even if he truly did love me, I couldn't forgive him. And I wouldn't meet him. But now my life was turning to hell, I don't know what to do! Oh god, what was I going to do now!?


End file.
